Au dela des familles
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Itachi doit épouser Hinata pour l'union des deux familles les plus riche du pays. Ca le dérange et lors du mariage, quelque chose vient tout bouleversé.


**Résidence Uchiwa,mercredi 22 decembre,9h45.**

Fugaku Uchiwa déjeunait en compagnie de sa femme Mikoto et de son fils ainé Itachi. Des pas se firent entendre.

-Bonjour maman,bonjour papa,bonjour grand frère

-Bonjour Sasuke tu as bien dormi?

-Très bien

Il s'installa à table et sa mère lui prépara à déjeuner.

-Ne soyez pas en retard tout les deux

-Oui maman

Les deux enfants Uchiwa se préparèrent pour aller en cours. itachi au lycée et Sasuke à l'école primaire. Quelques minutes plus tard,quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Itachi ouvrit,prit ses affaires et sortit après avoir salué ses parents. Son petite frère le suivit.

-Bonjour Deidara

-Sa va Sasuke?demanda le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui. Evite de me décoiffer

-Pourquoi? Tu dois aller draguer?

-N'importe quoi

-Deidara laisse-le

Deidara arrêta d'embeter Sasuke. Celui-ci était arrivé à son collège. Il fit un signe de la main à son frère et à Deidara avant de rentrer dans l'établissement.

-Ca lui fait quel âge maintenant?

-14 ans

-Il te ressemble pas beaucoup

-Moi je ressemble à mon père tandis que Sasuke ressemble à ma mère c'est pour ça

-Sa doit être bien d'avoir de la famille

Itachi se rappella que son ami n'avait plus de famille. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et il était fils unique.

-C'est un sujet encore fragile pour toi alors n'en parle pas si tu sais comment tu vas réagir

-Je sais...

Sa phrase se finit par un soupir. Itachi avait raison. Ce sujet était encore un sujet sensible pour lui.

-Allez fait pas la tête on est bientôt arrivés

Deidara regarda son ami et sourit. Itachi avait beau être peu sociable et peu bavard,il avait un bon fond. Il ne montrait pas ses sentiments mais il aidait les gens à qui il tenait. Même si il en avait peu.

**Entreprise Uchiwa,bureau du directeur,mercredi 22 decembre,11h.**

Fugaku décroccha son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

-Fugaku Uchiwa à l'appareil

-Fugaku? Ici Hiashi. Tout les papiers sont prêt?

-Oui il ne reste plus qu'a les signer

-Ton fils est au courant?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit je lui dirais ce soir et toi tu la dit à ta fille?

-Je lui annonçerai la nouvelle ce soir

-J'appelle dans deux jours pour savoir si tout est en ordre

-Bien

Fugaku raccrocha. Il tourna sa chaise pour regarder dehors. Il but une tasse de café et pensa à comment aller réagir son fils.

**Sortie du lycée **_**Konoha High,**_**mercredi 22 decembre,17h.**

Itachi et Deidara venaient de finir leurs cours. Itachi devait aller chercher Sasuke.

-On a enfin eu notre bulletin

-Tout les ans j'entend la même chose: Itachi tu est un surdoué,tu iras loin dans la vie...

-Sasuke en a pas marre?

-Je crois que si. Même s'il est jeune,mon père ne fait pas trop attention à lui

-C'est vrai que ton père a l'air sévère

-Ce n'est pas qu'il l'est mais il veut seulement que moi et mon frère soyons doué

Deidara leva sa tête vers le ciel. Il ne neigeait pas encore mais sa allait bientôt arriver.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt neiger?

-Sûrement

-La neige ma rappelle un peu toi. Tu es blanc comme la neige est aussi froid que celle-ci...

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'école de Sasuke. Celui-ci courut vers son grand frère.

-Nii-san! J'ai eu mon bulletin

-Ah oui?

-Oui!

-Tu veux que je te porte?

-Oui!

Sasuke monta sur le dos d'Itachi et ils continuèrent la route.

-Vous êtes complice tout les deux,fit remarquer Deidara.

-C'est vrai

Sasuke,de là ou il était,remarqua que l'ami de son frère était proche de lui. Deidara ne parlait pas mais regardait à terre.

-Deidara pourquoi tu ne parle pas?

-C'est le soir et je suis un peu fatigué

Itachi ne dit rien mais il savait pourquoi Deidara ne disait rien. Ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure,la comparaison de l'Uchiwa avec la neige,Deidara avait été gêné de le dire. Depuis les 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient,Deidara et Itachi se connaissaient bien et Itachi savait mieux que quiconque que son ami était peut être énergétique et colérique,il n'en restait pas moins timide.

-Allez descend Sasuke on est arrivé

Le grand frère descendit son petit frère de son dos.

-A demain Deidara

-A demain...Itachi

Celui-ci regarda son ami partir avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez lui et ils entrèrent. Sasuke déposa son sac et courut voir sa mère.

-Maman!

-Sa été l'école mon chéri?

-Très bien. A l'école il y a un nouveau

-Ah oui? Comment s'appelle t-il?

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Pourquoi ne deviens-tu pas ami avec lui?

-Je vais essayer en plus il est tout seul

-Tiens maman j'ai eu mon bulletin

-Je vais le regarder et le faire voir à ton père. En attendant,tu peux aller faire tes devoirs

-Je peux manger un truc avant?

-Bien sûr

Sasuke partit manger son goûter et Itachi donna aussi son bulletin à sa mère

-Itachi,ton père t'attend il est dans son bureau

-J'y vais tout de suite

Itachi se rendit donc là où son père l'attendait.

-Qui a t-il père?

-Assis-toi j'ai à te parler

Le fils éxécuta les ordres du père.

-Comme tu le sais nous sommes l'une des familles les plus riche de cette ville mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il y a aussi le clan Hyûga dont l'héritière vient d'avoir 16 ans et c'est l'âge ou les jeunes filles sont en droit de se marier. L'alliance des deux familles ferait une exellente affaire c'est pour cela que j'ai decider que...

**Résidence Hyûga,mercredi 22 decembre,bureau d'Hiashi,17h30.**

Le chef de famille était dans son bureau en compagnie de sa fille ainée. Le cousin de celle-ci se trouvait derrière la porte.

-Vous m'avez demander père?

-Assied-toi

-Tu viens d'avoir 16 ans et tu es considéré comme une jeune femme. Maintenant tu es en âge de te marier. Comme nous sommes l'une des plus puissantes familles de cette ville,j'ai donc décider que tu épousera l'héritier des Uchiwa

La jeune fille pâlit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Tu peux partit

Elle sortit de la pièce et mit ses mains sur son visage. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Son cousin la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas Hinata sa va aller

-Ne...Neji que vais-je faire?

-On va trouver une solution ne t'inquiéte pas

Les deux cousins restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes.

**Chambre d'Itachi,mercredi 22 decembre,22h45.**

Itachi venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ainsi son père allait le marier à une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Allongé sur son lit,il pensait à ce mariage qu'on lui avait imposé. N'etant pas fatigué,il décida de sortir de chez lui. Dès qu'il fut dehors,il marcha le long des rues de la ville. Les yeux fixaient sur le sol.

Marchant encore et encore,il arriva devant la maison de son ami. Celui-ci était là,assi sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Ses genoux étaient repliés,ses mains les entouraient et sa tête était posée sur ses jambes. Sa silhouette était éclairait par la fine lumière de la lune.

-Deidara?

Celui-ci releva la tête.

-Itachi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et toi?

-La même chose

Itachi rejoignit son ami.

-Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure,ça te gênais pas vrai?

-Oui...Mais c'était vrai

-Toi...Tu es aussi chaleureux que le soleil. Ta présence me réconforte

Deidara rougit. Tout deux regardaient la lune. Un silence régnait.

-Mon père veut me marier à une héritière d'une autre famille riche

Deidara écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu...Tu vas te marier?

-Je n'ai pas le choix mais je n'aime pas cette fille. Je ne la connait même pas

-Pour quand a lieu le mariage?

-Deux jours

Le blond sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux.

-Itachi je...Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec...cette fille

Itachi se surprit à prendre la main de son ami.

-J'ai besoin de toi Deidara,besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Ta présence m'appaise et me reconforte

-Itachi...Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes,ne parlant pas,observant la lune qui brillait de tout son éclat. Deidara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis bien avec toi

-Moi aussi

-J'aimerai pouvoir rester là eternellement

Ils regardèrent encore la lune.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer moi

Tout deux se levèrent. Du bout de ses doigts,Itachi souleva le menton de son ami et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Deidara écarquilla les yeux mais une fois le choc accumulé,il répondit au baiser. En un murmure,il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Dans la nuit,Itachi disparu laissant un Deidara à peine remit de ses émotions.

**Collège **_**Konoha High,**_**jeudi 23 decembre,10h(récréation)**

Sasuke Uchiwa était allongé sur le toit de l'école,les mains derrière la tête. Les yeux fermés,le vent caressait son visage. Le bruit qu'il entendu le fit ouvrir les yeux et il se leva. Le nouveau,Naruto Uzumaki,se faisait emmerder par tout le monde. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler pour tout savoir sur lui. Il regarda la scène.

-Lâchez-lui un peu les basques

-O...Oui Sasuke!

Naruto profita de l'innatention créé par Sasuke pour s'enfuir. Il couru jusqu'a arriver là où se trouvait l'Uchiwa. Essouflé,il arriva devant lui.

-Rien de cassé?

-Sa va. Merci de m'avoir aidé

-Je veux juste qu'il n'y es pas d'emmerdes

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et toi?

-Sasuke Uchiwa

-Je peux rester avec toi?

-Si tu veux

Naruto s'installa à côté de Sasuke. Il s'allongea. Le brun put voir qu'il avait les cheveux blond un peu en bataillle et des cicatrices sur les joues. Sasuke ne sût même pas pourquoi il c'était mis à regarder Naruto. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de fascinant en lui. Sasuke s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent. Quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux,il eu un choc: Naruto se tenait au dessus de lui,son visage pas très éloigné de celui de Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je te regarde dormir et t'es encore plus mignon quand tu dors

Sasuke détourna la tête pour cacher son début de rougissement. Il se leva,se tourna vers Naruto et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Hey lâche-moi!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu me fascine

Sasuke rapprocha un peu plus son visage de celui du blond et colla son corps à celui de Naruto. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et la monta au dessus de sa tête. Naruto enlaça ses doigts dans ceux du brun. Celui-ci lécha le cou de Naruto qui poussa un petit gémissement.

-Sasuke,Neji te cherch...

Kiba n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le regard noir de Sasuke l'empêcha de parler.

-Je vais dire que tu es occupé

Sasuke retourna à son activité. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux soyeux de Naruto.

-Sa...Sasuke

Naruto posa ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke. Celui-ci se retira du cou de celui qui le fascinait. Ils se regardèrent encore. Naruto rapprocha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci eu un mini-sourire. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste,Sasuke forçant le passage pour jouer avec la langue de Naruto.

Une fois le baiser fini,Sasuke se détacha de Naruto.

-Tu reste tout seul ou tu viens avec moi?

-Euh...J'arrive!

Naruto suivit Sasuke qui alla rejoindre sa bande. Cette bande était composée de trois garçons en comptant Sasuke: Gaara no Sabaku et Neji Hyûga. Gaara avait les cheveux roux et des yeux verts entourés de noir. Neji avait de long cheveux noirs détachés et des yeux blanc. On aurait dit qu'il était aveugle mais il possédait une exellente vue.

-T'as pris le nouveau sous ton aile Sas'ke?

-Ouais il n'ira pas loin sinon

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main?demanda Naruto en voyant les mains de Lee et de Gaara l'une dans l'autre.

-Ah ça

-Lee et moi sortons ensemble

-Personne te touchera tant que tu sera avec Sasuke

La sonnerie retentit et la petite bande dût rentrer en cours.

**Devant la résidence Uchiwa,jeudi 23 decembre,19h.**

Sasuke s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Sasuke

-Naruto

-Quoi?

-Sa te dirais de venir au mariage de mon frère demain?

-Pourquoi pas. A demain

Naruto fit un signe de la main à Sasuke et ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**Salle où a lieu le mariage,vendredi 24 decembre,11h.**

Hinata Hyûga venait de terminer de mettre sa regard triste,elle mit son voile. Itachi Uchiwa,tenue enfilée,se tenait devant le témoin. La salle était remplie.

Fugaku et Mikoto étaient assis au premier rang. Sasuke,assis à côté de sa mère,regardait son frère. De l'autre côté,toute la famille Hyûga était réunie. Hiashi était assis à côté de sa fille Hanabi et à côté de celle-ci se trouvait son cousin,Neji.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait Naruto. Ne faisant pas parti de la famille Uchiwa,il ne pouvait se mettre à côté de Sasuke. Itachi regarda dans la salle. Il chercha quelqu'un des yeux mais ne le trouva pas.

Une musique retentit et Hinata apparue dans une démarche gracieuse. Ses cheveux couleurs bleu foncé avaient été détachés. Elle avait été maquillé légérement ce qui ne la rendait que plus jolie. Elle se mit devant Itachi et regarda discrètement son cousin qui avait les poings sérrés.

La cérémonie commença. Les deux chefs de famille regardaient la scène attentivement. Un silence reigna et le témoin commença à parler. Quelques minutes plus tard,le témoin demanda si quelqu'un était opposé à ce mariage. A ce même moment,la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un garçon blond.

-Je m'oppose à ce mariage!

Le garçon avança jusqu'aux jeunes mariés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie? demandèrent en même temps Fugaku et Hiashi d'une même voix.

-Pour quelle raison vous opposez-vous à ce mariage?

Le garçon avança et regarda Itachi. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement.

-Je suis amoureux d'Itachi!

Comme pour prouver que c'était vrai,il embrassa celui qu'il aimait. Celui-ci se tourna vers son père.

-Père. Je n'aime pas Hinata. Elle ne sera pas heureuse avec moi. Marier des gens pour de l'argent,cela vous parait normal?

Fugaku regarda son fils d'un de ses regards les plus froid.

-Tu n'a pas honte?

-Honte de quoi? En quoi aimait la personne qu'on aime est-il une honte?

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas me marier,déclara Hinata qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. Neji et moi nous nous aimons. Même si nous sommes cousins cela ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer

Hinata courut vers son cousin qui l'acceuilli. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard abasourdi de Hiashi. Deidara prit la main d'Itachi.

-Père. Acceptez-vous que l'on annule ce mariage et que je puisse aimer et être avec Deidara?

Fugaku regarda son fils ainé. Il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de prononcer:

-Je ne peux t'interdire d'aimer si tel est ton souhait

Itachi remercia son père et embrassa son petit ami. Mikoto le félicita. Quant à Sasuke,il s'éclipsa avec un autre blond.

-Pour être une surprise,c'est une surprise

-Mon frère a toujours était surprenant

-Je trouve ça magnifique que lui et Deidara puissent s'aimer

-C'est vrai que sa donne envie

Ne s'y attendant pas,Sasuke se retrouva entrain d'embrasser Naruto.

-Sasuke...toi aussi tu me fascine

-Baka *

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois tandis qu'il commençait à neiger.

**(3 mois plus tard) Résidence Uchiwa,vendredi 20 mars,10h15.**

Deidara venait de se reveiller. Quand il ouvrit les yeux,la première chose qu'il vut fût le visage d'Itachi,un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien dormi?

-Très bien et toi

-Moi aussi

Deidara se frotta les yeux et embrassa Itachi.

-Allez la marmotte on va déjeuner

Deidara se leva mais ressentit une douleur dans le bas du dos.

-Du mal a marcher? demanda Itachi qui rigolait un peu.

-Tu n'y a pas été de main morte cette nuit

-Désolé

Itachi enfila quelque chose,imité par Deidara qui, avec du mal, descendit.

-Bonjour tout le monde,dirent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Depuis le mariage qui avait été annulé,Deidara vivait chez les Uchiwa. Fugaku ne parlait pas trop à Deidara mais ne semblait pas le detester.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez déjeuner?

-Du café avec un croissant si vous avez

-Bien sûr

Mikoto servit Itachi et Deidara tandis que la dernière marmotte se reveillait avec son ami.

-Salut tout le monde

-Bonjours les garçons

Mikoto embrassa son fils et Naruto.

Quelques fois,Naruto dormait ici. Sasuke avait mis ses parents au courant de sa relation avec Naruto. Sa mère était très heureuse pour lui mais Fugaku se dit qu'il n'aurait pas de successeur. Enfin ils pouvaient toujours en adopter. Comme ça,la lignée des Uchiwa continurait.

De leur côté,Hinata et Neji s'aimaient passionement. Hiashi avait fini par accepter leur amour. Trop jeune pour se marier ou pour avoir des enfants,ils se contentaient de s'embrasser,de se caliner et de s'aimer.

* idiot


End file.
